


First Christmas

by ilcuoreardendo



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Christmas, Cold Weather, Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, Fallen Lucifer, Fluff, Human Lucifer, M/M, Samifer - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-04
Updated: 2014-01-04
Packaged: 2018-01-07 10:28:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1118828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilcuoreardendo/pseuds/ilcuoreardendo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>At first, it had been strange sharing a bed with another person. Let alone a man. Let alone a man who used to be the Devil.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> My first Samifer. It's a one-off, but yay. 
> 
> Originally written and posted at my [Tumblr](http://ilcuoreardendo-fic.tumblr.com). Follow me there for quick access to more short fics. 
> 
> Any technical mistakes are mine and mine alone.

* * *

 

 

The temperature’s been dropping steadily. Sometime around midnight, the snow had begun, falling in heavy drifts on the window sills. The window panes frosted over, turned the black night into something strange and beautiful.

The mattress dipped. A cold nose pressed into Sam’s neck, equally cool legs wrapped around his own, icy toes burrowing underneath his calves, seeking warmth.

“ _Christ_ ,” he hissed, coming almost all the way out of the half sleep state he’d been lingering in.

“Not even close,” Lucifer muttered against his shoulder blade, trying to wrap himself tighter around Sam.

At first, it had been strange sharing a bed with another person. Let alone a man. Let alone a man who used to be the Devil. But time and familiarity had lessened the strange. And eventually, this had gotten to be a tradition, Sam going to bed first, Lucifer following sometime later, burrowing in the warmth of the bed and Sam, cold from wandering the house in thin night clothes.

But he usually wasn’t  _this_  cold.

“Did you go outside and wallow in the snow?”

Lucifer sighed against his skin, cold hands coming up to rest on Sam’s chest. “I had to get your gift. It was hidden in that ecological disaster you call a garage.”

The garage was not attached to the house. “You didn’t take a coat?”

Silence.

Sam let out a breath that was half chuckle. Two years as a human and there were still times Lucifer, well, forgot. Or seemed to. He’d snap his fingers to turn on the lights in a darkened room, try to reach for an object with grace that no longer existed. Early on, Sam had even caught him trying to will himself from one room to another.

Sometimes Sam wondered if it wasn’t so much forgetting as checking in, seeing if there were any residual bits of power left.

But, no.

Lucifer was as human as the next person. He ate, he slept, there were even streaks of white beginning to appear in his blonde hair and more lines than Nick had ever possessed forming around his eyes. (Sam sometimes wondered how and why Lucifer’s visage was that of his former vessel, but he never asked. It seemed…rude to bring it up.)

The biggest thing that set Lucifer apart from the rest of humanity was his wide-reaching knowledge. But it was all beginning to fade. Tales of early humanity, anecdotes of ancient cities that had been wiped off the map of human history long ago, even stories of his brothers in heaven, all becoming an afterimage burned inside Lucifer’s brain, his human memory simply unable to contain every detail of what he had once been and known.

It was almost sad….

“Ow!” Two icy fingertips clamped down on Sam’s nipple.

“You weren’t paying attention to me,” Lucifer said. “Haven’t you done enough…wool gathering?”

“You’re right.” Sam shifted, turning onto his back, letting Lucifer curl up against his side, his head falling on Sam’s shoulder.

The light from the fireplace—a high point of the small house and half the reason Sam had bought it (the other half being that it was several miles away from town and neighbors, good for Lucifer, who still had trouble existing in the thick of humanity)—flickered over Lucifer’s face, his chest. Purple shadow pooled in the curves of his clavicles, the hollow of his cheeks, made his eyes gleam in a way that caught Sam’s breath, made him lick his lips, glance away.

Just beyond Lucifer, on the bedside table, was the soft glow of the alarm clock. It read 2:15.

“It’s Christmas,” Sam said. “Your first official. What do you think so far?”

Lucifer appeared to consider the idea for half a second before responding. “Needs more sex appeal.”

Sam let out another breath filled laugh, leaned close, pressed his mouth to Lucifer’s, flicked his tongue teasingly over the seam of the other man’s lips.

“How’s that?”

A sigh, a pointed stare with a raised eyebrow that said, quite vehemently, _you could do better_. “It’s a start.”

“You know I never start something I don’t plan to finish,” he promised, letting Lucifer tug and pull at him until Sam’s body lay over the other man, pressed him into the mattress.

And Sam marveled, for a moment, at the strangeness of his life. Considered the alienness of the creature beneath him, wondered what thoughts slid behind those pale blue eyes.

Then Lucifer pulled him down into another kiss—a harsh, needy meeting of tongue and lips, the sharp nip of teeth—and he stopped wondering and knew. 

 

 

 


End file.
